The present invention relates generally to data archiving, and more particularly to archiving to a single database table information located across multiple database tables.
Over time databases fill with infrequently accessed and/or outdated information. The infrequently accessed/outdated information can needlessly increase demands on network resources, slow application performance, and increase the time required to back up databases.
Conventional archival solutions identify at least one database containing data no longer being accessed regularly and move the data to an archive where it remains available for reference. Traditionally, the archived data is stored in its original format, thus the archive solution must be able to accommodate the same volume of information as the database from which the infrequently accessed/outdated data originates.
Moreover since the archived data is stored in its original format, the archival solution must be able to accommodate a plurality of file formats.